Bad Pick-up Lines
by Les Folles Rieuses
Summary: Tout a commencé alors qu'ils faisaient des recherches sur l'ordinateur de Stiles. "Oh ? Tu utilises encore Internet Explorer ? Tu dois aimer ça lentement et gentiment, alors..." Quoi ? (Sterek)


**Titre :** Bad Pick-up Lines

**Auteur :** Keyko-sama

**Résumé :** Tout a commencé alors qu'ils faisaient des recherches sur l'ordinateur de Stiles. "Oh ? Tu utilises encore Internet Explorer ? Tu dois aimer ça lentement et gentiment, alors..." Quoi ?

**Rating : **Déconseillé au moins de quatorze ans à cause de sous-entendus sexuels vraiment douteux, mais il n'y a rien de spécial.

**Genre :** (Mauvais mais vraiment très mauvais) Humour, Amour et Choupinou ?

**Fandom :** Teen Wolf

**Paring :** Sterek.

**Spoilers :** Aucun.

**Warning :** N'utilisez aucune de ces techniques de dragues, elles sont _**POURRIES**_ et ne marcheront jamais. Sinon, le prénom du shérif Stilinski est John et Derek se déteste et croit qu'il ne peut rien avoir de bien pour lui. Sinon, je vous explique, faut que j'arrête de faire de l'humour...

**Disclamer :** Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas et vu ce que j'en fais, heureusement... Par contre la petite tête brune sexy est à moi.

**Note ****1**** :** Je suis désolée... Tellement désolée.

**Note 2 :** Se situe après toutes les saisons, on imagine que Derek est à nouveau un alpha et qu'il est co-alpha de la meute 'Hale-McCall', il a reconstruit sa maison et veut passer son examen pour être policier. Il a également reconstruit la maison Hale.

**Note 6 :** Bonne lecture =)

* * *

Bad Pick-up Lines

Tout avait commencé alors que Derek était venu aidé Stiles pendant ses recherches. La ville était attaquée par une créature qui prenait la vitalité des gens, elle allait en général dans les bars puis choisissait quelqu'un, le tuait et s'en allait aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Elle faisait attention et ne prenait que des gens avec un casier judiciaire ou connus pour être violents (on soupçonnait même certains d'aller plus loin que de simples agressions si vous voyez ce que je veux dire). Normalement, Derek aurait dû agir avant, il avait remarqué le grabuge surnaturel il y a un moment mais il n'avait pas été sûr de vouloir intervenir. La créature avait parfois même aidé des victimes. Quand Derek les avait interrogés, celles-ci disaient qu'un coup un homme était au-dessus d'elle en train de les déshabiller et après, ils étaient morts sur le sol sans qu'elles ne comprennent pourquoi. Elles remerciaient cependant le ciel. Ils savaient donc que la créature n'était pas foncièrement mauvaise mais il fallait tout de même l'arrêter, toutes ses morts avaient commencé à attirer l'attention des autorités compétentes (ou incompétentes), et si la police finissait par s'en mêler, des chasseurs allaient finir par débarquer. Et Derek avait déjà bien assez à faire avec les Argents.

Scott était occupé à faire le tour du quartier pour surveiller les environs tandis que le Hale était resté avec Stiles pour décrire ce qu'il savait.

« Allume mon ordinateur. » Dit l'adolescent en prenant des livres sur son étagère. « Je te laisse ici deux minutes, j'ai d'autres bouquins à la cave, je vais voir ce qui pourrait être intéressant. »

Derek fit ce qui lui était demandé. Il n'était pas très à jour avec les ordinateurs, il préférait les livres. Le virtuel n'était pas assez solide et il avait toujours préféré travailler avec ses mains. Mais surtout, l'ordinateur manquait d'odeur et de consistance, le réel l'aidait à se sentir plus concentré. Il cliqua sur le bouton pour internet et attendit que le jeune homme revienne. Quand celui-ci fut là, il leva un sourcil amusé au choix du loup.

« Tu utilises encore Internet Explorer ? Tu dois aimer ça lentement et gentiment, alors... »

Le loup-garou se tendit tout de suite, méfiant. Si Derek s'était écouté, il aurait répondu un "Quoi?" sonore et courroucé. Mais il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait comprendre car avant même d'avoir une réponse, Stiles se concentra sur la tâche devant lui. Peut-être que Stiles était vraiment simplement en train de parler de la connexion internet... Il changea directement pour mozilla, sans même jeter un regard de plus à Derek.

« Alors ? Tu disais que les victimes avaient un sourire stupide aux lèvres... »

Et il se détendit tout de suite, reprenant un ton professionnel et répondant aux questions qu'on lui posait.

« J'ai perdu mon ours en peluche. » Intervint alors l'humain. Derek sentit ses sourcils se lever.

« Tu as un ours en peluche ? A ton âge ?

-Et j'ai peur la nuit, d'ailleurs. Tu ne veux pas venir dormir avec moi ? » Demanda-t-il suppliant.

« Tu es sérieux. » Ce n'était pas une question, le jeune homme n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter.

« Bien sûr que oui ! Alors ? Tu veux bien ? »

« Je rêve ou t'es en train d'essayer de me draguer ? Tu espères vraiment que ça va marcher ? » Demanda-t-il, levant les yeux au ciel avec exaspération.

Stiles se mit à mâchouiller sa lèvre inférieure, peu sûr de lui. « Peut-être ? » Dit-il d'une petite voix.

« Oh génial ! Continue comme ça, peut-être que ça va finir par marcher alors. » Répliqua sarcastiquement le loup-garou.

Le jeune homme retrouva alors le sourire et poursuivit la conversation. « Dis-moi, est-ce que ton pantalon est un fichier compressé ?

-...

-Oh allez ! Demande-moi 'pourquoi' !

-Pourquoi ? » Soupira Derek, abattu.

« Parce que j'ai très envie de le dézipper ! » Poursuivit-il fièrement.

« Stiles ?

-Oui ?

-Continue tes recherches. »

Stiles obéit, navigant dans ses livres puis sur son ordinateur, posant des questions, barrant des suppositions et réfléchissant. Après le dixième refus de Derek, il finit par crier victoire en montrant 'Sirène' dans son livre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

-C'est possible. » Dit alors Derek, en hochant la tête.

« Possible ? C'est certain, oui ! Des personnes si séduisantes que personne ne pourrait lui résister, elles attaquent les hommes et les femmes pour leur voler leur vitalité d'un baiser. Bon, il est dit ici que normalement elles ne tuent pas et qu'elles se nourrissent rarement... Mais il y a d'autres exemples où elles étaient prise d'une faim vengeresse, peut-être que quelqu'un l'a violée et qu'elle a décidé d'en finir avec tous les violeurs ?

-Elle semble plutôt calculer son coup, pour quelqu'un qui est devenu fou. » Répliqua Derek, hochant la tête. « Elle a peut-être décidé de rendre justice elle-même mais elle est encore en pleine possession de son esprit. Elle sait ce qu'elle fait.

-Donc, tout ce qu'on a à faire c'est la trouver et lui parler ?

-Exactement. » Approuva Derek, il n'avait pas envie de tuer la sirène ou de lui faire du mal, alors qu'elle faisait vraiment du bon boulot pour aider les victimes de viol.

« Apparemment, elles auraient une odeur un peu aquatique, comme du poisson... Et elles vivent près des points d'eau, elles ont besoin de se transformer de temps à autres sinon ça leur devient pénible, il faudrait que tu vois si tu trouves quelque chose près des lacs.

-J'irai voir. » Promit Derek en se levant, remettant sa veste en cuir pour partir.

Stiles le stoppa. « Au fait... Tu es bon en math ?

-Oui, pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-il, surpris.

« Je voulais savoir si tu pouvais m'aider pour mon devoir, j'ai un peu de mal. » Fit-il, gêné.

Derek sentait le piège, il savait que c'en était un, il fronça les sourcils. Stiles était très bon à l'école, il n'avait pas besoin de son aide, même en math. Cependant, Derek n'était pas contre aider, il ne voulait pas dire au jeune homme d'aller se faire voir quand il aurait pu l'aider d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il réfléchit encore un peu, ne trouva pas ce que pouvait bien être le piège, il haussa donc les épaules et se rassit.

« D'accord, c'est sur quoi ?

-Alors, on doit additionner un lit à nous, soustraire nos vêtement et prier pour qu'on ne multiplie pas parce que mon père est trop jeune pour être papy. »

Il ne gratifia même pas cette réplique d'une réponse, Stilles allait sûrement finir par se lasser de dire des conneries et par ce petit jeu stupide, c'était _certain_. Il se leva et partit pour de bon.

Parfois, Derek ferait mieux de se frapper lui-même au lieu de penser des conneries. Depuis quand l'hyperactif était-il du genre à abandonner ? Malheureusement pour lui, l'adolescent ne s'arrêta pas là. Il semblait avoir décidé de son but dans la vie : rendre celle de Derek impossible. Il avait décidé de continuer à dire des phrases stupides pour attirer l'attention de son ami loup-garou, mettant celui-ci de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Car peu importe quand on le draguait, le loup-garou ne pouvait s'empêcher de se raidir et de croire qu'on lui voulait quelque chose. Bien sûr, il était capable de flirter un peu avec quelqu'un ou de rigoler avec pour plaisanter. Mais un flirt ce n'était pas une drague assidue et intensive, et en particulier par quelqu'un qui le connaissait bien. Qu'est-ce que Stiles cherchait à faire ? Il n'en savait rien.

La deuxième fois que ça arriva, le brun était en train de cuisiner, il faisait un hachis parmentier chez les Stiliniski's. Il avait pris l'habitude de venir de temps en temps pour s'occuper d'eux. Il aimait le shérif qui était vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Mais soudain, Stiles vint derrière lui, souriant comme un malade mentale.

« Les voix que j'ai dans la tête m'ont dit de venir te parler. »

Derek ne se retourna même pas, haussant un sourcil mais continuant à découper des patates. Il savait que Stiles était cinglé, mais là, on atteignait un tout nouveau niveau.

« Tu m'inquiètes de plus en plus... » Murmura-t-il.

« Je voulais te dire que je sais que tu as perdu ta virginité.

-Mmh... » Approuva Derek, se demandant où est-ce que Stiles voulait en venir, ce n'était pas comme si c'était une nouvelle extraordinaire. Derek avait vingt-trois ans, ce n'était pas si étrange à son âge et en plus, celui-ci connaissait son (catastrophique) passé amoureux.

« Alors je voulais savoir si tu voulais que je te donne la mienne. »

Le loup-garou sentit tout son corps se raidir, et il ne bougea plus. Qu'est-ce que Stiles cherchait à faire ? Il se le demandait. Il regarda sa patate avec intensité, comme si celle-ci allait lui révéler le secret de la vie et de pourquoi il avait mal à la tête pour le moment (spoiler : c'était la faute de Stiles).

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Stiles ? » Demanda-t-il avec un air fatigué.

« Te faire savoir que ce soir, je vais avoir des relations sexuelles avec toi. Donc si tu veux me rejoindre pour y participer, t'es le bienvenu... » Et sur ces mots il s'en alla.

Derek se retourna enfin, l'air choqué et particulièrement blessé. Il se demandait pourquoi est-ce que Stiles lui parlait de cette façon. Est-ce qu'il voulait sincèrement avoir des relations sexuelles avec lui ou est-ce qu'il s'amusait ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Avec le temps, il avait appris à se soucier de l'adolescent. Il l'aimait beaucoup, c'était un jeune homme vif et intelligent. Et Derek savait qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui... Mais ayant été trahi comme il l'avait été, il ne voulait plus se laisser aller dans des relations amoureuses. Le shérif entra alors dans la cuisine, apercevant le regard perturbé du brun.

« Un problème ? » Demanda-t-il gentiment, un peu inquiet.

« Non... C'est... Rien. » Finit-il avant de retourner à son épluchage. Stiles avait sûrement juste trouver un nouveau moyen d'être drôle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Du hachis parmentier.

-Je sens que ça va être délicieux ! » Sourit le shérif, laissant Derek travailler.

Il y eut deux autres victimes en trois jours. Visiblement, la créature avait besoin de se nourrir pas mal. Il devenait donc urgent de le trouver avant que les meurtres, qui passaient pour le moment pour une nouvelle drogue dans les rues, attirent vraiment l'attention. La meute était supposée surveiller les environs tous les soirs. C'est pourquoi Stiles et Derek étaient dans la Camaro en train d'attendre que quelque chose se passe à une heure du matin. La sirène avait l'habitude de trouver des gens partis en boîte de nuit. Chaque membre de la meute était donc parti surveiller un club différent. Malheureusement, Derek avait beau regarder autour de lui et sentir l'air, il ne savait pas ce qu'il était en train de chercher.

« Tu sais, Derek...

-Quoi ? » Grogna le brun.

« Quand je te regarde, je me dis toujours que je devrais changer mon statut facebook. Passé de 'Célibataire' à 'Attend le loup de ses rêves'. »

Comme à son habitude, Derek se raidit. Il préférait les allusions sexuelles aux allusions amoureuses. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Stiles l'aimait. Le brun était parfait ! Pas parce qu'il n'avait pas de défauts mais parce qu'il était tout ce qu'il cherchait : gentil, adorable, sarcastique et drôle (pas pour le moment, du moins). Il se décida à répondre avec un air détaché.

« C'est vraiment de pire en pire. Où est-ce que tu vas chercher tout ça ?

-Je suis sincère tu sais ! Comme je le suis quand je te dis que j'adore ton t-shirt. » Derek attendit la suit. « Il irait magnifiquement bien sur le sol de ma chambre, d'ailleurs.

-Oh pitié ! » Grogna Derek.

« Non arrête j'ai pas fini !

-Pourquoi moi ?

-Allez ! Je voulais te demander ! » Exaspéré, Derek soupira puis se tourna vers le jeune homme, lui donnant cependant la permission de parler. « Est-ce que ça t'a fait mal ? » Le lycanthrope poussa un gros soupir et se décida à contre-cœur de faire plaisir au jeune homme.

« Quoi donc ?

-De tomber du ciel, parce que tu es visiblement un ange... Bon d'accord, techniquement tu es un loup-garou... Disons un ange-garou ! En tout cas, tu es la personne la plus magnifique sur qui j'ai eu l'honneur de poser mes yeux ! Je veux dire, je suis sûr que je suis mort et arrivé au paradis et c'est pour ça que je t'ai sous les yeux. Ça t'intéresse la nécrophilie ? »

Derek se cacha le visage dans les mains, poussant un gémissement de douleur. Non mais sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça ? Ha oui... Tuer toute sa famille avait sûrement dû lui donner un mauvais karma.

« Ton nom pourrait être google parce que tu as vraiment tout ce que je recherche !

-Stiles ! » Cria-t-il, lui montrant ses crocs mais Stiles semblait n'en avoir rien à faire, continuant inlassablement.

« Tes yeux sont comme la soupe primordiale et je suis le protozoaire qui veut nager dans ses profondeurs. »

Les yeux en questions s'agrandirent et Derek fit une tête mi-dégoûtée, mi-choquée. Ça n'allait pas bien dans la tête de Stiles. Il secoua la sienne de droite à gauche, incrédule.

« Bon... Celle-la est définitivement la pire de toutes ! Je crois que tu ne peux pas tomber plus bas même en essayant. »

Souriant doucement, Stiles lui prit la main. Il regardait Derek comme si il était la chose la plus merveilleuse sur Terre et le brun ne put s'empêcher de se laisser aller dans ce regard. Stiles embrassa chacun de ses doigts et sans savoir pourquoi, Derek le laissa faire, rougissant sous le regard intense du garçon.

« Tu es probablement la racine carrée de -1 parce que tu ne peux pas être réel. » Chuchota l'humain.

« D'accord... Celle-ci était presque acceptable. » Concéda-t-il.

« Content qu'elle te plaise. » Rigola Stiles.

Il recommença à embrasser tendrement les doigts et Derek ne le repoussa pas, légèrement rouge. Ils se tinrent la main pendant tout le reste de la surveillance, restant tranquillement l'un à côté de l'autre. Derek se mordait la lèvre, se demandant si finalement, il ne pouvait pas y croire. Stiles n'était pas Kate et il n'était pas Jennifer. Il se tourna vers le garçon, les sourcils froncés.

« Tu n'es pas possédé par la sirène, pas vrai ?

-Nop ! » Répondit le garçon en appuyant sur le p. « C'est le bon vieux moi en train de te dire que tu es magnifique et que je te veux pour moi. »

Derek pouffa de rire, comme si ça pouvait être vrai.

Le jour suivant, comme surveiller les boîtes de nuit n'avait pas fonctionné, les loups-garous s'étaient séparés pour chercher l'odeur de la créature qui rôdait en ville. Il y avait eu deux nouvelles morts mais pas un indices sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Scott avait fait les groupes et il avait demandé à Derek de prendre Stiles avec lui. Habituellement, ça ne le dérangeait pas tellement mais depuis que le jeune homme s'était mis en tête de raconter des stupidités, le loup-garou ne savait pas très bien quoi penser. Comme il n'avait pas pris le temps de manger, Derek s'était rapidement fait un sandwich avant de quitter la maison et mordit le pain à pleine dents. Stiles en profita pour continuer ses bêtises.

« Tu sais, je connais un très bon moyen de te faire perdre les calories que tu vas prendre avec ce sandwich.

-Marcher est un très bon moyen, » coupa-t-il brutalement, « de plus, mon organisme de loup-garou n'emmagasine pas la graisse comme celui d'un humain alors si tu tiens à la vie, ne finis pas cette phrase ! »

Stiles sembla bouder un instant mais il s'en remit très vite (malheureusement), continuant à sourire l'humain poursuivit sa route vers le ridicule.

« Tu connais la différence entre dix minutes de fellation et dix minutes de sodomie ?

-... » Derek espérait sincèrement que si il l'ignorait, le jeune homme se découragerait, mais c'était mal le connaître.

« Tu n'aurais pas vingt minutes, par hasard ? »

« … Stiles ! Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ? » Exigea-t-il de savoir.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, il se contenta de sourire et se rapprocher de son ami, les joues rouges. Derek poussa un soupir exaspéré. Il n'arrivait vraiment pas à y croire, il détourna le regard, gêné par celui du brun.

« Tu sais, Der... J'aimerais vraiment que tu puisses te voir avec mes yeux pour que tu te rendes compte que tu es vraiment la personne la plus extraordinaire que j'ai vue de ma vie. Et je n'arrête pas de te regarder parce que tu es juste ça pour moi. Mais pour le moment, la seule chose que je veux entre nous : c'est du latex.

-Par pitié... Stiles ! Si il y a encore un mot qui sort de ta bouche, je te jure que je t'étrangle ! » Finit-il par dire, particulièrement irrité.

« D'accord, d'accord, je me tais, pas la peine de t'énerver, Sourwolf... »

Une minute de silence passa, minute pendant laquelle Derek se dit que finalement, il avait peut-être réussi à faire taire cet idiot... Il pensa trop vite. Celui-ci s'arrêta brusquement, agitant les bras, son cœur battant plus vite.

« Non mais, je commence à me sentir mal... Je crois que je manque d'air... »

Derek se retourna, légèrement inquiet.

« Tu devrais peut-être me faire du bouche-à-bouche. » Proposa Stiles.

Derek sentit ses yeux se lever au ciel et il partit. Il partit loin. Derrière, lui Stiles le suivit en rigolant, il finit par le rattraper et lui prit la main dans la sienne, lui faisant un bisou sur la joue. Le brun se laissa faire mais grogna tout de même pour montrer qu'il ne trouvait pas ça drôle.

La surveillance de nuit n'avait pas marché, chercher son odeur n'avait pas marché. En fait, rien de ce qu'ils avaient tenté pour retrouver cette foutue sirène n'avait marché. Ils en était donc à, de nouveau, chercher dans les documents si ils ne trouvaient pas quelque chose pour retrouver la créature qui se nourrissait de la force vitale des gens.

Derek se mit à marcher de droit à gauche, les sourcils froncés et l'air concentré. Il y avait quelque chose qui ne collait pas. Les sirènes ne se nourrissait qu'une à deux fois par ans (du moins si elles tuaient les victimes, la vitalité des hommes ne servaient qu'à leur garantir la jeunesse pas à manger. Mais une créature qui se nourrissait de vitalité, ça pouvait aussi être...

« Pourquoi ce ne serait pas une succube ? » Pensa alors Derek, tout haut.

« Une succube ? On y a pensé au début, mais elle ne se nourrit jamais de sexe, en plus, les succubes sont très casanières, elles ne bougent jamais de leur zone et si elles étaient venues dans notre territoire, elles se seraient présentées.

-Les succubes aussi peuvent se nourrir de simples baisers. » Expliqua-t-il hochant la tête, de plus en plus convaincu par sa théorie. « Normalement, les succubes et incubes se reproduisent entre eux mais il peut arriver qu'ils tombent amoureux d'humain sur qui ils se nourrissent alors exclusivement, c'est un peu comme les loups-garous, les succubes s'accouplent avec une seule personne et le gêne se transmet de grands-parents à petits-enfants, ça saute toujours une génération... Si la grand-mère est morte avant, la petite-fille ne sait probablement pas ce qui est en train de lui arriver.

-Des fois, je tombe amoureux de ton physiques et ensuite, je me rends compte que ton cerveau est encore mieux ! » Dit sincèrement Stiles tandis qu'il tournait les pages de son livre.

Derek se sentit rougir, le brun n'avait certainement pas dû vouloir dire ça. Mais parfois, il aimerait qu'il ne plaisante pas sur ce genre de choses, ça lui faisait mal. Il ne pouvait pas avoir Stiles, même si il le voulait vraiment. L'humain trouva alors la page qu'il cherchait et se mit à lire, hochant la tête pour lui-même.

« Ça expliquerait pourquoi vous n'arrivez pas à sentir son odeur. » Dit-il. « Il s'agirait d'une succube inexpérimentée. Si jamais ils naissent dans des familles humaines, ce qui peut arriver, et encore plus rare : qu'elles n'ont pas eu de mentor, elles ne savent pas comment contrôler leur faim... Hu... Apparemment, leur odeur n'est pas humaine du tout, ça sentirait comme le sexe personnifié.

-Dur de sentir autre chose que le sexe près des boîtes de nuit... » Bougonna Derek, comprenant pourquoi son nez avait été inutile jusqu'à maintenant.

Ceci dit, ils avaient fait une grande avancée.

« Bon ! Appelons Scott pour lui dire ce qu'on a trouvé... Et pour fêter ça, que dirais-tu d'une soirée pizza et sexe ? »

Derek sursauta presque au changement de sujet et son visage se durcit, croisant les bras, il fusilla le jeune homme du regard.

« Non, Stiles !

-Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu as contre la pizza ? » Demanda-t-il outré.

Le loup-garou se figea un instant avant de se mordre la lèvre pour s'empêcher de rire. Malgré tout il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, l'humain pouvait se montrer parfois si imbécile. Il tourna la tête pour se cacher de l'adolescent mais c'était trop tard, il l'avait vu.

« Maintenant, où est-ce que je peux trouver le bouton 'j'aime' pour ce sourire ? Parce que c'est la plus belle chose que je n'ai jamais vue. » Dit-il, attendri.

« Stiles, arrête, ça devient ridicule.

-Pas aussi ridicule que toi ! » Dit-il sérieusement. « Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi ridiculement beau ! Excuse-moi, tu peux parler plus fort ? Je n'arrive pas à t'entendre à cause de toute cette splendeur éblouissante ! » Cria l'adolescent, faisant semblant d'être en colère.

Derek ne put s'empêcher de rigoler. Ce garçon était-il vraiment réel ? Il avait parfois du mal à le croire.

« Parfois... » Finit par dire Derek, souriant. « Je me demande ce que j'ai fait pour te mériter. »

Il avait voulu dire ça méchamment, lui faire savoir qu'il était lourd mais finalement, c'était sorti de ses lèvres avec un peu trop d'émerveillement et de tendresse. Il se tourna pour cacher ses nouvelles rougeurs, il n'avait pas voulu étaler ses sentiments en face du garçon, après tout, celui-ci ne faisait que s'amuser. Derek ne pouvait pas lui montrer qu'il l'aimait, pas alors que Stiles n'était pas vraiment intéressé par lui.

Stiles attendit quelques instant encore, continuant de sourire, puis il rapprocha sa chaise de celle de Derek, posa sa tête contre son épaule. Il poursuivit ses phrases débile.

« Tu sais que tu as vraiment de jolies jambes ? » Derek sentit un de ses sourcils se hausser, se demandant ce que cet imbécile allait encore inventer. « A quelle heures, elles ouvrent ?

-Oh pitié... » Grogna le loup, cachant sa tête dans les cheveux du brun. « Je n'arrive pas à te croire !

-Et pourtant, crois-moi quand je te dis qu'il y a 50 % de chances pour qu'on couche ensemble ce soir.

-Tant que ça ? » Demanda Derek, souriant.

« Oui ! Parce que moi je suis d'accord.

-Je m'en vais ! » Dit le brun, même si il ne bougea pas.

« On se donne rendez-vous ce soir ? » Demanda Stiles.

« Pourquoi faire, je peux savoir ? » Grogna le loup-garou, Stiles fit semblant de s'insurger.

« Que vas-tu t'imaginer ? Mes intentions sont nobles ! Je parles de la succube. Il faut qu'on agisse vite. Et en plus j'ai un plan. Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ?

-Non... C'est juste que j'ai cru que tu allais...

-Te dire que j'étais vraiment pas doué avec les phrases de dragues ?

-Non, ce n'est pas ce que je pensais mais tu aurais raison. » Répondit le jeune homme en roulant des yeux.

« Mais si tu veux que j'arrête, on peut commencer à se tripoter tout de suite. » Sourit Stiles.

« Oh seigneur...

-Est-ce qu'il y a un miroir dans ton pantalon ?

-Je n'ose même pas te répondre...

-Parce que je me vois bien dedans. »

Derek sentit sa tête se secouer de droite à gauche tandis qu'il souriait sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Il entoura Stiles de ses bras et inspira son odeur. Celui-ci, incapable de s'en empêcher, continua de parler.

« Tu sais... Je suis comme un Rubik's cube, plus tu joues avec moi, plus je suis dur. » Avoua le jeune homme sur un ton de confidence.

-Est-ce que tu as déjà réussi à avoir quelqu'un avec une de ces phrases ?

-Non, mais comme je ne suis intéressé que par toi, ce n'est pas vraiment un problème. »

Stiles était ridicule mais Derek l'était aussi vu qu'il trouvait l'humain adorable.

Le plan de Stiles était absolument ridicule et il l'avait déjà fait dans plusieurs boîte sans succès. Comme trouver la succube était absolument hors de question, il fallait donc l'attirer. Ils avaient fait des groupes de deux pour ça. Scott était avec Isaac, Malia avec Kira et Peter avec Lydia (au début, il avait voulu mettre Isaac avec Malia mais celle-ci ne faisait pas une très bonne victime et Isaac pas un très bon agresseur... Et Isaac avait catégoriquement refusé de faire la victime pour Malia).

C'était assez simple : l'un faisait semblant de draguer une victime potentielle, puis de la traîner à l'extérieur pour soit-disant, la violer. Leurs petits jeux étaient si convaincant, qu'apparemment, Scott s'était presque fait arrêter par la police pour tentative de viol, Isaac avait dû inventer que c'était juste un petit jeu sexuel entre eux... Le brun était mortifié.

Derek avait trouvé ce plan complètement stupide depuis le début car une succube pouvait être vraiment rapide pour se nourrir : un simple baiser pouvait lui faire drainer l'énergie nécessaire en moins de cinq secondes, puis elles pouvaient disparaître aussi sec. Il fallait donc vraiment être prudent. Le seul moyen de résister au pouvoir d'une succube était d'être amoureux et fidèle. Derek était donc protégé mais après Allison, Scott n'était plus vraiment amoureux, et pour les autres (en particulier Peter), Derek n'allait pas commencer à en dire plus. Il espérait donc sincèrement que c'était lui qui allait trouver la succube en premier.

Stiles était accoudé à un bar, il portait un t-shirt blanc et un jeans. Normalement, cette tenue pourrait être normale mais elle était si serrée qu'elle pouvait tout aussi bien être une deuxième peau. Il était extrêmement tentant. Prenant une grande inspiration, Derek connaissait son rôle après tout, il partit voir Stiles.

« Un cocktail maison ! » Dit-il au barman.

Celui-ci s'exécuta et servit Derek qui en passa le verre à Stiles, son plus beau sourire charmeur aux lèvres. Le jeune homme sourit légèrement, faisant semblant de ne pas être intéressé.

« Merci... Mais, je... J'attends des amis. » Dit-il avant de se lever pour quitter le bar, prenant un air terrifié.

Il était bon acteur. Mais c'était déjà la deuxième fois aujourd'hui qu'il le faisait donc il avait probablement pu peaufiner son rôle. Derek le suivit puis le colla à un mur, entourant le garçon de ses bras et collant ses hanches aux siennes. Stiles frissonna.

« Tu n'as pas intérêt à boire ce verre, Stiles, je ne rigole pas ton père me tuerait si il savait que je t'avais donné de l'alcool.

-Ne sois pas un sourwolf. » Il prit la paille en bouche et suça dessus en regardant autour de lui. On pouvait croire qu'il avait l'air paniqué mais il cherchait à savoir si la succube était autour d'eux. « Embrasse-moi. » Dit-il soudainement.

« Pardon ?

-Fais semblant de m'embrasser. »

Derek s'exécuta, posant violemment ses lèvres sur celles de Stiles qui posa une main sur son torse, faisant semblant de le pousser. C'était un bisou bouche fermée, simplement un contact mais pourtant, le loup-garou sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Il finit par se reculer quand Stiles le frappa un peu. Il parla alors avec un air énervé.

« Dis-moi, ton deuxième prénom c'est quoi ?

-Samuel. » Répondit le loup-garou, souriant.

« Quoi ? Sérieusement ? » Fit semblant de s'étonner Stiles. « J'aurai plutôt penché pour Wifi, parce que je sens comme une connexion entre nous.

-Stiles... » Rigola le jeune homme.

Il s'était finalement habitué à ces stupides phrases que de temps en temps le jeune homme lui lançait. Répondant tantôt avec exaspération, tantôt avec incrédulité.

« Pose ton verre et fais semblant de partir, je te rejoins. » Murmura Derek à son oreille.

L'adolescent fit mieux que ça, il jeta le contenu de son verre au visage du loup, puis partit en courant, posant son verre sur une table au passage. Derek attendit quelques secondes, tout le monde autour de lui était trop occupé à danser pour faire attention à eux, il sortit donc de la boîte en vitesse, il attrapa Stiles, le tirant jusqu'à un coin sombre et le plaqua contre un mur, furieux.

« Je vais sentir la cerise pendant des semaines ! » Siffla-t-il.

« J'aime bien les cerises. » Ricana Stiles, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne autour, il lécha la joue du brun qui se recula.

« Si la succube arrive, » murmura-t-il, « c'est toi qu'elle va finir par prendre pour l'agresseur.

-Tu sais ce qui irait bien sur toi ? » Demanda-t-il, souriant.

« Non mais tu vas me le dire...

-Moi ! » Répondit fièrement le jeune homme.

Derek allait répondre mais soudainement, une odeur de sensualité le frappa, il inspira l'air puis hocha la tête avant de plaquer sa main contre la bouche de Stiles. Celui-ci fit semblant de se débattre et Derek plaça son genou entre ses cuisses, défaisant son jeans. Il fallait que ça ait l'air vrai, après tout ?

Soudainement, il se fit plaquer au sol et une créature le regarda droit dans les yeux, deux orbes noires percèrent Derek, tentant probablement de l'hypnotiser mais le brun ne fit qu'échanger leur position, se retrouvant au-dessus de la chose, une main lui encerclant le cou pour l'empêcher de bouger.

« Désolé, » dit-il, « Mais on va avoir une petite discussion. »

-Quoi ? » S'indigna la créature.

Comprenant qu'elle s'était faite piéger, elle s'arrêta pour soupirer. La succube était en fait un incube. Un jeune homme qui n'avait visiblement pas plus d'une vingtaine d'année. Il avait les cheveux noirs coupés courts et ses vrais yeux étaient d'un bleu perçant. Il était beau mais plus que ça, quelque chose de magnétique semblait s'échapper de lui.

« Bonjour ! » Dit joyeusement l'humain, derrière lui. « Je suis Stiles et mon ami grognon ici, est le co-alpha de la meute 'Hale-McCall', tu es sur leur territoire.

-Territoire ? » S'étonna le garçon, surpris, regardant Derek et Stiles comme si ils étaient fous. « De quoi vous parlez ?

-Disons juste qu'on connaît ton petit secret. » Répondit gracieusement le jeune homme. L'incube renifla, pas convaincu.

« Vous êtes de la police ? On peut peut-être s'arranger pour que vous me laissiez partir, un petit plan à trois... »

Son odeur commença à devenir plus sucrée mais Derek ne fit que resserrer sa poigne, complètement hermétique à l'odeur et aux yeux devenus noirs. Il pouvait tenter de l'hypnotiser tant qu'il le voulait, ça n'allait pas marcher.

« On ne... » Commença Derek, outré.

« Comment tu fais pour me résister ? » Demanda la créature, étonnée. Derek ignora la question.

« Ecoute, nous savons que tu es un incube et que tu provoques des morts. Mais tu dois savoir qu'il y a un autre moyen que de tuer des gens. Et si tu nous laisses t'aider, tu ne seras plus obligé de vivre comme un reclus. »

La créature sursauta, étonnée par les mots mais surtout apeurée. Stiles frappa le loup-garou avec un air amusé.

« Excuse-le, il est toujours un peu grognon, mais n'aie pas peur. Il aboie mais ne mords pas. »

Il força Derek à se lever puis aida le jeune incube à se redresser, souriant légèrement. Le lycanthrope fit flasher ses yeux rouges, l'avertissant de ne pas tenter de s'enfuir.

« Qu'est-ce que vous êtes ? » Demanda le garçon, étonné.

« Lui c'est un loup-garou, moi je suis un humain, rien de spécial à l'horizon.

-Comment ça se fait que mes pouvoirs ne vous touchent pas ?

-Si une personne est amoureuse et fidèle, son amour est plus fort que ton pouvoir. Donc, ça ne marche pas. » Rigola Stiles, fou de joie. « On va donc te laisser pour ce soir mais plus de meurtres ! D'accord ?

-Je ne sais pas comment... » Commença tristement le jeune homme.

« D'accord... Ecoute, on est une meute entière ! On a des banshee, des humains, des loups-garous, des coyotes-garous, des zombies-garous et des kitsune. Si tu viens vers nous ? On sera sûrement en mesure de t'aider. Tu ne dois pas tuer.

-Je ne voulais pas le faire.

-Je te crois. » Répondit gentiment l'humain. « Quand tu voudras nous parler, tu pourras nous trouver à cette adresse. » Il prit un morceau de papier dans sa poche et inscrivit vite l'adresse de la maison Hale avant de la donner au garçon. « Tu es le bienvenu, on fera de notre mieux pour t'apprendre à te contrôler. Tu vas voir.

-Je pourrais venir demain ? » Demanda le garçon avec espoir et douleur.

Derek comprit alors que l'incube n'avait pas dû découvrir ses pouvoirs de la bonne façon. Sûrement tandis qu'il était avec une petite-amie (ou un petit-ami, il ne pensait pas que les succubes avaient une sexualité). Il se mordit la lèvre et secoua sa tête, triste pour lui.

« Tu peux même y venir maintenant. J'ai des chambres de libre. » Dit Derek d'une voix plus calme.

« Vraiment ? » Dit-il plein d'espoir.

« Oui, je vais t'ac...

-Attends ! Est-ce que tu peux y aller tout seul ? » Demanda alors Stiles avec empressement. « Derek et moi avons des choses à régler. » Le loup-garou fronça les sourcils puis haussa les épaules.

« Je peux le faire, oui. » Dit l'incube, peu sûr de lui.

Derek envoya des sms à tout le monde pour les prévenir qu'ils avaient l'incube puis appela Peter pour lui demander de rentrer, ils avaient trouver la créature et celle-ci avait besoin d'un toit. L'oncle promit de préparer une chambre. Derek raccrocha et se tourna vers l'incube.

« Quel est ton nom ?

-James Foster.

-D'accord, James, tu es le bienvenu chez moi pour rester autant que tu veux. On a beaucoup de chose à t'expliquer mais ça peut attendre demain. Sers-toi ce que tu veux dans mon frigo, d'accord ?

-Merci. » Dit-il sincèrement.

Le loup-garou leva sa main pour l'arrêter, il ne voulait pas qu'on le remercie. Surtout pour quelque chose qu'il trouvait normal, le petit devait déjà en avoir bavé pas mal.

Stiles reprit la parole, « nous te souhaitons de passer une bonne soirée, je te revois bientôt. »

Stiles prit la main du brun dans la sienne et ils s'éloignèrent. Les doigts du Stilinski étaient grands, ils encerclaient entièrement la main du loup qui s'en étonna. Il admira les longs doigts un bon moment tandis qu'il suivait le garçon. Soudainement, l'humain l'obligea à s'arrêter et le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de parler avec une voix douce.

« Si j'étais le juré et toi l'accusé, je te condamnerai à m'aimer pour l'éternité. »

Derek fut si confus qu'il n'osa rien dire tandis que le jeune homme poursuivait.

« Si j'avais la Terre pour papier et la mer pour encre, je n'aurai pas assez de placer pour écrire à quel point je t'aime... Je t'aime, Der. Je t'aime vraiment. Je sais que j'ai été ridicule toute la semaine, mais je voulais prendre les choses un peu à la blague. Je sais que les sentiments sont pas ta tasse de thé, alors je me suis dit que comme ça, tu pourrais t'habituer à l'idée... Mais je t'aime... Je t'aime vraiment... Alors dis-moi si j'ai une chance, dis-moi que la personne que tu aimes et envers qui tu es fidèle, c'est moi. » Supplia Stiles.

Mais le loup-garou ne répondit rien... En fait, il fit exactement le contraire : il fit non de la tête, avant de s'enfuir chez lui, plantant l'humain sur place.

Une semaine plus tard, les deux jeunes gens ne s'étaient toujours pas adressés la parole. Derek parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire et Stiles parce qu'il tentait d'oublier le rejet. Il était habitué à ce qu'on ne l'aime pas en retour, il avait passé des années à aimer Lidya de loin. Mais il n'avait jamais vraiment cru que la jeune blonde vénitienne l'aimerait un jour... Par contre, il avait vraiment cru qu'une histoire avec le loup était possible. Surtout quand celui-ci s'était avéré amoureux.

L'incube ou James, était quelqu'un d'assez gentil mais il s'était enfui de chez lui quand il avait tué sa petite-amie en l'embrassant. Ils étaient ensemble depuis longtemps mais ce jour là, James se sentait affamé et peu importe ce qu'il mangeait, il n'arrivait pas à satisfaire son estomac, puis Ruth était rentrée et avait commencé à l'embrasser et James s'était plongé dans ce baiser. Très vite, la jeune fille s'était arrêtée de bouger et quand James s'était reculé, Ruth était morte, un sourire aux lèvres. Il avait fini par comprendre ce qu'il était arrivé. La police avait conclu à un arrêt cardiaque mais lui savait que c'était lui, alors il était parti.

Il s'avérait, en passant, que s'entraîner sur des créatures surnaturelles étaient plus facile que sur des humains, en particulier Kira qui était une source d'énergie quasi inépuisable. Scott avait râlé au début puis il avait fini par entendre raison. James se nourrissait donc sur Kira en l'embrassant et petit à petit, il apprenait à en prendre de moins en moins, à gérer sa faim. Ça commençait donc à se régler pour lui.

Par contre, ça empirait pour Derek et Stiles. L'air était tellement tendu entre eux, que même le shérif se mit à se poser des questions. Il leur demanda plusieurs fois ce qu'ils s'étaient passés mais rien n'y faisait. Stiles était malheureux et passait tout son temps dans sa chambre à regarder le plafond avec désespoir et Derek traînait dans la maison en regardant la porte de Stiles comme un chiot qu'on avait mis dehors parce qu'il avait fait pipi sur le paillasson. C'était particulièrement intenable.

Il finit par en avoir assez de les voir déprimer tous les deux. Surtout que ces deux imbéciles passaient leur temps à se regarder avec des yeux de merlans fris chaque fois que l'autre avait le dos tourné. Il était évident que tout ça était un malentendu qui se réglerait uniquement par une bonne discussion. Malheureusement, au bout d'une semaine, les deux imbéciles en étaient toujours à la case de départ. Il finit donc par intervenir et quand un shérif intervenait, il ne faisait pas les choses à moitié.

« Vous deux ! » Dit-il en les pointant furieusement.

Ils étaient dans la salle à manger en train de dîner, mais les deux abrutis étaient aussi silencieux que des tombes et se contentaient de regarder leur assiette en chipotant à la nourriture avec désintérêt. L'éclat de John leur avait fait, cependant, lever les yeux avec inquiétude.

« Parlez ! » Poursuivit-t-il. « Et réglez vos problèmes ou je vais vous enfermer dans une pièce blindée Je ferai un cercle de cendre de sorbier puis je fermerai la porte à clef pour que vous soyez tous les deux bloqués là. Et ne croyez pas que je ne le ferai pas ! » Dit-il déterminé.

Et avec ça, il était parti avec son assiette dans sa chambre, laissant les deux jeunes hommes à leurs bêtises. Ils se regardaient avec un air coupable.

« Derek ! Je suis tellement désolé, je...

-Stiles ! Non, c'est moi, je... J'avais peur et...

-Et quoi Derek ? »

Le lycanthrope ne savait pas quoi dire, parler émotions n'avaient jamais été son point fort mais Stiles le regardait avec tellement d'espoir. Il se mordait la lèvre avec inquiétude, ses grands yeux remplis d'eau. Il était coincé. Comprenant que le loup-garou allait garder le silence, Stiles baissa les yeux vers son assiette. Derek se décida, lui, à imiter l'adolescent ringard.

« Et je voudrais être cos² et que tu sois sin², comme ça toi et moi on serait 1. »

Il y eut un instant de silence avant que Stiles ne saute sur Derek pour le prendre dans ses bras, le serrant le plus fort possible contre lui rigolant à son oreille.

« J'ai cru que tu me détestais !

-Pardon je... » Sa gorge se coinça. Stiles intervint, le serrant contre lui.

« C'est bon, j'ai compris ! Je le sais que t'es émotionnellement constipé, ça va... Moi aussi, je t'aime. »

Il lui embrassa la joue et lui chuchota à l'oreille avec un ton complice :

« Mon vrai nom c'est Gościsław. Retiens-le parce que tu vas le crier toute la nuit. »

Et Derek éclata de rire, ne parvenant pas à comprendre ce qui l'attirait chez cet imbécile. Peut-être que c'était simplement parce que c'était son imbécile et qu'il ne le remplacerait pour rien au monde.

**Fin.**

* * *

Note de fin : Oh my god, c'est vraiment mauvais X.X je ne savais pas que je pouvais écrire quelque chose d'aussi nul *rigole nerveusement*.

Dans ma tête ça sonnait mieux... Faut vraiment que j'arrête de faire de l'humour qui ne fait rire que moi xD

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne journée, j'espère vous avoir amusé au moins un peu ='D

Un gros bisou,

Keyko.


End file.
